Love Him If You Dare
by MissAMira
Summary: People always said, cherish your high school life, enjoy it while you can; liked seriously? I wish mine would end faster. I hated my school; him, her, them; all of it. Well, I hate everything. A/N - my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**HER**

"Hey, wake up!"

"Five more minutes."

"No. You have to wake up now."

"No."

"Wake up now or I'll cut your allowance."

"I'm up!"

.

.

.

.

.

Morning.

I hate morning. Why? Because I have to go to school and I hated my school. People always said that your school's life supposed to be the most awesome moment in your life. Well, not mine.

So that's why I hated my school, well actually just the people there. I still love learning and gaining knowledge and all. In fact I'm one of the top students at my school. Good grades, good reputation with the teachers and I think my future will be bright.

I studied at Magnolia High, one of Fiore's best high schools. The school's for the best. If you don't have 'Magnolia High' written in your resume then you're nothing. So it's sort of liked a must-attend-to-school thing. I got enrolled there because of my good grades, I worked really hard for it and now I regretted it. If only I knew, I would never want to go there.

Most of the students at Magnolia High were super rich. So we got lots of spoiled brat over there. The kind of people who think they own the school just because they're rich, hot and famous.

You see, I'm a teenage girl, blonde, 17 years old, I'm not famous and I don't have a lot of friends, only one close friend, that's all I need. Who needs lots of friend when you know that only one of them you can really count on?

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you excited for school today Lucy?"

I sighed after hearing my brother-alike said that.

"Why are you so excited Freed, it's too early."

.

.

.

.

.

Freed Justine is not my real brother; we're not related at all. He's 25 years old and I've known him since I was 10. His dad used to work for my dad, so we're pretty close. After my parent died, Freed's dad adopted me because I had no other families. Both my parent were an only child and so is me, sad isn't it. So anyway, when I was 13 and Freed's 21, Mr Justine died because of leukemia. So now, it is just only me and him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Of course I'm excited, summer's over and school is always fun right?"

"I wish summer's never over."

I started playing with my cereals that don't even look- well, I hate cereals.

Ever since Freed started opening his own bookstore, he stopped making delicious breakfast. So then, every morning when I woke up, there's always just a box of cereal, milk and orange juices. Back then, there used to be pancakes, waffles, muffin, cookies and-

"You only said that because you missed 'him' right?"

"What!"

I stared eyes wide open hearing the green haired man in front of me mentioning the word 'him' to me.

How did he know about 'him'?

"Oh, I know everything Lulu."

"You read my diary!"

"You let it open and you mentioned a lot about 'him' in there."

"And that's why you can never get yourself a girlfriend. Cana was right after all."

"Tch, you need to stop hanging out with Cana. Oh look at the time, I better start getting ready for work."

"Always running when I mentioned Cana's name huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

**HIM**

"Natsu sweetie, are you excited for school today?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

I love going to school.

High school's life is the best ever.

Some say it's not but I think they're just being stupid.

Who doesn't enjoy school?

I'm not saying I love school because I love studying and all, that's bullshit.

I'm a guy, why would I enjoy spending my time 'studying', the word itself sounds annoying.

The only reason I love going to school because I get to hang out with my friend.

And we all know that high school is the place to make friends.

And most importantly, it's the place to find **love**.

That's all that matters.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hi, I'm MissAMira. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I'm Asian so English is not my first language. I always got B for my English paper. I'm writing this for fun and just trying to get used to doing something 'English'.

The first chapter is a bit short because this is sort of liked an introduction. But still, I hope you guys liked it, I'm new so go easy on me please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Lucy.**

Magnolia High.

First day of school.

.

.

.

.

.

The school's uniform is really a big bothersome.

It's actually a very simple uniform, white shirt with dark blue tie. The skirt color is dark grey, so for boys- dark grey pants matching with the coat, the Magnolia High logo was stitch on the very so called stylish coat.

For shoes, we're allowed to wear any kind of shoes as long as it is 'black' and of course, it has to be with white socks. So my choice of shoes is my favorite classic black 'converse' shoes.

However, what I found so annoying about it is because of the sweater they gave us. It's different this year, last year it was cream colored and now, its pink.

Pink? I hate that color. It's disturbingly eyes sore to me.

Why? Because even the boys had to wear those horrible colored sweater. Whoever chose that color must be really blind or stupid?

.

.

.

.

.

I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I hate school.

I keep repeating those words in my head since right after I left from home.

Now I'm standing in front of my locker, getting my books and still thinking about how much I always hated this good-for-nothing school.

I hate school, I hate school, I hate school-

"Boo!"

"Oh my God!"

Just great-

After being 'boo' by an unknown person, the books that I decides to press together under my arm fell down. I grunt as I look to my left and saw my best friend Levy McGarden standing near her locker, laughing at me.

"Very funny Levy."

"It is indeed, what are you thinking anyway? You look 'disturb'?"

.

.

.

.

.

Levy McGarden, she's the one and only my close friend here at Magnolia High.

She also got enrolled here because of her good grades. She's not rich or famous here; she's liked me so that's why we get along very well. She's shorter than me and has blue wavy hair which she herself finds it annoying. But I think it is gorgeous.

.

.

.

.

.

"So Levy, how was your summer?"

"Mind blowing." She said it bluntly.

"Is it that bad?"

I feel sorry for Levy, every summer; she had to stay at her grandparent's house. Some people would be thrilled to hang out with their grandparent, being on the countryside and everything. But not teenagers these days.

Especially not Levy; whom much prefer to spend times at the local library to do some reading.

Levy's grandparent is a farmers, both husband and wife. They're both good people and they took it seriously with their 'farmer-ing' thing, growing vegetables and fruits and all.

I spent one summer with her before and it was very tiring. The atmosphere at the village were great, I love it whenever Levy's grandma gave us free watermelon but she also gave us 'work', summer is not fun with Levy's grandparent.

"So how was yours Lucy?"

"Well, I spent my summer working."

"Really? Did Freed made you do that?"

"No, well, yeah. But its fun and I made some money with it."

"At least you're having fun."

.

.

.

.

.

After few hours of being in class learning, well there's no learning actually. Since it was the first day of school after summer, the teacher decided to just ask the students some question about summer. So, during all that, all I did was sleeping and Levy playing with her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch break.

"I hate lunch break."

"You hate everything Lucy."

Choosing a spot to eat during lunch hour is one of the most important things you need to think off in high school. Because, once you were there, forever you will be there. Plus the cafeteria is the place where the school hierarchy was born; this is where you get to see what kind of cliques there is in a school.

Who's famous and who's not-

"Can you liked, move away."

Both of us turn around to see the owner's annoying voice and it is-

"You're blocking our way nerds."

.

.

.

.

.

Angel, Jenny and Sherry.

They called themselves the 'Magnolia's Beauties'- They are the school's most popular girls. Three of them were liked 'musketeers', always together and always being annoying together. If you want to know the latest gossip about the school, ask them because they surely know everything.

Among all those three, Angle is the leader and she also the devil; so her name doesn't really suited her. For Jenny, she is a two-timing backstabber; she got that hate-love relationship with Angel and Sherry. And speaking of Sherry, she's the nicest between the three of them but also the dumbest.

And there you are, Magnolia's so called beauties.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ladies, it's good to see you." Said Levy.

"Oh Lucy, I heard you work as a cleaner last summer. How sad." Said Angel.

What's wrong with being a cleaner?

"You really need to start doing something about your hair Levy, it's a disaster." Said Jenny.

Your hair is much more disastrous Jenny.

"Lucy, I heard your brother Freed is gay. Is that true?" Said Sherry.

What? Who said Freed's gay?

"Oh anyway, can't talk. Ladies, I have some news about Gray." Said Angel excitedly while dragging her 'minions' away with her.

"Can I kill them Lucy?"

"Count me in Levy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Great, just liked last year, our table is the closest to the garbage can."

"Think of the bright side Lucy, its closer this way." Said Levy who then threw her tissue into the garbage can.

As I was about to say something to Levy-

"What's up people!"

Just great. He's here-

After hearing that voice, people especially boys started cheering like a mad man and girls starting squealing.

Far across from our table, there he is standing on the table laughing liked he own the school.

Natsu Dragneel, the school's most popular guy in here.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel; surprisingly good looking, a big playboy, super rich but not so smart, captain of the school's football team, Magnolia's number 1 top boyfriend-you-gotta-have and also the school's number one bullies. He is also one of the most annoying people in the whole wide world.

Natsu is the kinda guy who is very egoistic, arrogant and a big spoiled brat. Whoever talks something bad about him, he will 'destroys' that person.

Everyone wants to be his friends, his followers, his worshippers. They only did that because they're afraid of him.

His dad, Mr Igneel Dragneel is the school's CEO, the owner. See, his dad is the one who own the school, not him. But still, even our headmaster Mr Makarov Dreyar couldn't do anything with Natsu's 'behavior'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look at him, he looks like a clown dancing on the table."

"Shush Lucy, what if someone hears you. You don't want to be on his bad side."

"He really does look stupid Levy. I don't get what girls see in him. He has pink hair, that's abnormal."

"Freed has green hair and it is long."

"That's different, Natsu is a guy and a guy with pink hair is just too weird."

"But that pink hair suited him well. Now, he's matched with the new uniforms."

.

.

.

.

.

(School's bell ringing)

After school.

"Hey Lucy, wanna go to the mall with me today?"

"I'm sorry Lev, I have to help Freed."

"Is there any new books?"

"I don't know, I'll check later and then I'll let you know about it kay?"

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

.

So my first day at school wasn't that bad. Maybe things will turn out better this year.

"Ugh, if only Freed let me drive his car. Then I don't have to walk."

Another reason why I hated my school is because the distance from my house is just way too far. Whenever I whined about it to Freed, he always said,

"That way, you can finally get rid of your 'fat'."

I hate him, he's liked a brother to me but I just hate him sometimes-

"Watch out!"

Suddenly, I can feel myself very cold- I am soaking wet.

"What the hell!"

I look up and saw the one person I hated the most, Natsu Dragneel.

He was sitting in his car with his buddy Gray, laughing at me.

He's probably the one who did this, with his stupid car.

Why me?

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face! Look at her Gray."

"Dude, take a picture of it."

"Well duh, this is so going to be on my 'wall of shame' collection. See ya Luigi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel, I seriously hate that guy!

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

So this is the second chapter. I find it 'fun' writing Natsu's character liked that and Lucy who hates everything.

MissAMira


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Natsu.**

The Dragneel's Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu, you need to stop fooling around at school."

Blah, blah, blah.

"I expected higher from you Natsu, someday you are going to take over the family business."

Business this, business that, boring.

"If I ever heard from Makarov again, that you were doing something 'stupid', you're seriously going to get 'it'."

"Yeah dad, I know, I know. I'm sorry okay. Makarov was just being nosy as always."

"He's looking out for you. Next time, show some respect to him."

"Yes dad."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dude, what did your dad said?"

"You know, the usual."

"Parents. They're so annoying."

You got that right, my parent are the most annoying, irritating, disturbing parent there is in this world. They have been controlling my life ever since I was born.

Why? Because Natsu, you are the inheritor, the family legacy, the next big thing- Blah, blah, blah.

All I want to do is just having fun with my school's life, not 'working' hard studying and doing everything what my parent asked me to do. That's boring.

And dad, I hated it when he kept saying, you're going to take over the business someday Natsu- yeah I get that. Do you really have to repeat it every day in my life?

Seriously, one of these days, I'm going to be crazy just thinking about it.

The truth is-

I don't really liked being super 'rich'. When you came from a very well known family, people would always expect higher from you especially when you are the supposed-to-be 'heir', I hate that word.

That is stressful-

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Huh."

I look at my best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

I wish I could be liked him.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray is an adopted son of Ul Malkovich. His mom is a famous fashion designer, she also happened to be the owner of Fiore's Shopping Mall. So they're loaded. Gray got a big sister, Ultear Malkovich.

His family was so much different from mine. Ul is liked one of the coolest mother ever, when Ultear wanted to be a kindergarten teacher instead of learning fashion- Ul was so cool about it. She doesn't mind at all.

Gray always said to me that he wanted to start a band and be a rock star. And Ul was so totally okay with it. She even got him, his very own private studio. How cool was that?

I am so envy of him. I remember once, saying to my dad that I wanted to be an actor, just for fun actually- the next day; he grounded me for a month.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is that Luigi's new photo?"

Gray then picked up the photo on my coffee table, and yes, it is one of Lucy Heartfilia's embarrassing photos.

I have hobbies, and one of them is collecting some embarrassing photos of some losers at my school. It was hilarious, without them, I wouldn't have such cool hobbies.

"I got that last week when she was on her way to the cafeteria. I can't believe she didn't even realize there's water on the floor."

"Wow, she looks so stupid with her face kissing the floor."

.

.

.

.

.

(Phone's ringing)

"You don't want to pick that up?"

I look at my phone and its Angel calling me.

What the fuck did she want?

.

.

.

.

.

Angel is my ex girlfriend-

Wait, I never even dated her formally. So she's basically, what I called- one of my 'toys'. I hang out with her because- well, because she's rich. That's all.

But still, she's annoying. What's the point of being hot if you're annoying especially with her squeaky voice that could haunt you forever? I had nightmares because of that.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, it's just Angel."

"Are you still with her?"

"No way, she's too loud. Plus, she can't keep her hands still."

"She likes to touch huh. And you don't like because?"

"You know I hated when people's touching me right?"

"I thought you already get over with 'that'."

Touching, skin to skin is just- not my thing. I dated girls but I'm the one who can touch them. Not them, I have 'problem' with people touching me.

"Not in a million years."

.

.

.

.

.

One of my ways on how to release stress is just- playing online games.

My dad always reminded me, the internet is used for research, study blah, blah, blah-

Hell to the no. I used it for something else.

Game time!

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck! Move it bitch!"

"Natsu."

"Huh?"

I quickly close my laptop when I saw my sister Wendy-

Who is now looking petrified standing near my bedroom's door hugging her teddy bears closely on her chest.

She probably heard what I said, damn, I'm such a horrible brother.

Stupid game, stupid mouth for cursing, stupid, just stupid.

"Wendy, how many times do I have to tell you, knock before you come in?"

"I did and you probably didn't hear me."

"Come here."

Wendy is 10 years old, she has blue hair just liked our mom. My dad has red hair, me- pink. I don't know how the hell I got this pink hair.

Sometimes I wonder if you get pink after you mix up blue and red.

No right. Well, nevertheless, some chicks dig guys with pink hair.

I pick Wendy's up and then put her on my lap.

She's not that heavy for a 10 years old girl, she's so small. It makes me want to protect her so badly.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around the house."

"And- you saw a ghost?"

There's no such thing as ghost, even if our house is big. I am hundred percent sure there's no ghost running around. I already did some 'Ghostbusters hunting' with Gray in the past four years and we got nothing.

So no ghost in here.

"No! It's nothing like that. Well, I heard something from daddy's office."

"What is it?"

It's probably about me and something bad had to do with it, she's fidgeting on my lap. She looks nervous.

"I heard daddy and mommy talking about your 'engagement' something like that. Are you getting married Natsu?"

What the fuck!

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, I decided to confront my dad.

I couldn't even sleep last night. Thinking about me getting married is just way too- I can't even describe a word for that.

I'm 17 years old for fuck sake.

"Dad, can I come in?"

I stood in front of the wooden door of his office, its open but I can't just barge into it.

He always spent most of his time here in the morning. Breakfast means nothing to him, working is much more important.

"Come in."

As I walked in, I saw Wendy standing beside him preparing his tea. I look at Wendy and signaling her to leave so she did. She even closes the door for us.

"What is it that you want Natsu? You should get ready for school."

"What the fuck did I heard from Wendy about me getting engage?"

"Language son."

"Just answer damn it!"

"Yes, you will be engage with someone by the end of next month."

"What!"

He's not even looking at me or laughing at all.

So it's not some stupid joke. It's fucking true.

"Your soon to be fiancée is the daughter of one of my closest friend. I believed she went to your school."

"What? You got me engage with someone from my school!"

"So? That's a good thing right."

"No it's not! I don't want to get married; I'm too young for all that."

"Don't worry Natsu, as long as you got mine and your mother's permission- you are allowed to get married anytime you want. Besides, she's your childhood friend. You're going to love her. Your mom was so ecstatic about it."

My childhood friend?

Who? I had too many childhood friends.

"Who the hell is she? What's her name?"

"It's a surprise. Now be gone. I have works to finish."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Natsu is either engage with Lucy or someone else. Still thinking about it.

MissAMira


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Lucy.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"I refuse."

"Well, you have no choice, the principal personally asked for you to do the job."

"Well, give it to someone else. I'm busy."

"Miss Heartfilia, you should feel honored. In fact, they'll pay you for it."

"I don't care. I don't want to tutor Natsu Dragneel."

.

.

.

.

.

Another day at school and it is also another reason to hate about.

You see, everything is so fucked up today.

First, I woke up late because my alarm clock decided to be 'dead' and Freed also woke up late because he forgot to turn on his own alarm clock.

Then, we both got into a fight on which get to shower first. Since Freed is a guy and had much stronger physical- I lost so he got it- He took almost half an hour just for 'bath', he is worse than me or any other girls out there.

After that, Freed being generously sweet to me and packed me up some nice lunch. But he is not sweet enough to drive me to school huh?

So as I was walking along the road, on my way to school. All of the sudden, there's some very scary dog decided to ruin my life and chase the death out of me.

Why? Because Freed gave me last night's cheese steak- so I take that back about him being sweet. The dog probably smells the steak and I had to throw it at him just to save myself.

I was drenched with sweat when I arrive to school this morning. I find it embarrassing enough for me looking like that while walking in the hallway with people staring at me.

I thought I could be happy for awhile but Natsu- That guy just had to make my day worst. He accidently- no, no, more liked he really wants to spill his hot cappuccino on my skirt.

So then I had to wear tracksuit pants, I got it from the 'Lost and Found' department and it is bright green. I look liked an alien. Bright green and pink looks so fucking weird.

Angel, Jenny and Sherry keep bothering me saying how I should get arrested by the fashion police.

God, I hate my life.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then ask Levy to do it, she's smart too."

"No, Levy already preoccupied with Jet and Droy."

Jet and Droy, they're just playing stupid so they can spend more time with Levy.

Why do I have to listen to Levy in the first place to sign up for this 'tutoring job'? I knew something bad is going to happen and it happen now.

"So Miss Hearfilia, sign this form please?"

I look at the school's secretary in front of me, she probably find me annoying. She keeps rolling her eyes every time she talks to me.

Without saying back anything to her, I sign the form. The form that has my name and Natsu's name on it, more liked a 'death' deal stuff. Now I have to-

"Hey Lucy, nice pants."

I turn myself around and saw Zancrow coming into the school's office with Jellal Fernandes, the school's student body president holding his arm.

"Hey Zancrow, nice face."

"Thanks, I know right."

.

.

.

.

.

Zancrow is one of the school's loser- well, that's what Natsu and his minions call.

But I don't think he's a loser. I think he's a 'trash', he's an embarrassment to the human society.

I know it's a bit horrible to say something liked that about him but it's true.

He came from a rich family, he got everything, money and all but he doesn't know how to use it well. He spent most of his money on drugs.

He used to look liked one of those pretty boys you saw in a movie. Your typical bleach blonde guy, handsome, rich and got a killer smile that can really melts any girl's heart.

But after he was so addicted to smoking pots, he became sort of liked a 'catastrophe' with his long messy hair, eyes that turns red and skin that looks paler than a vampire.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy, come here baby. Give me a hug."

What the-

This is why I hated this school. I used to think they're going to expelled Zancrow after found out about him being liked that.

But no, this school is different. According to 'them', they will do anything to help their student. Help with what?

Just look at Zancrow, he should be tied up at a mental hospital, not letting him walking around in school smelling liked marijuana.

"Just ignore him Lucy, he's 'high' again." Said Jellal after forcibly pushing Zancrow to seat on the nearby couch.

.

.

.

.

.

After school.

The Justine's Bookstore.

"I'm sorry Lulu. I should have just driven you to school today."

"If you're sorry then you have to cook tonight's dinner."

"Fine."

.

.

.

.

.

Every day after school, I always help Freed at his bookstore. He paid me for the job but it is so not enough.

Whenever I asked for more, he always said,

"What's the point of paying you more, we lived in the same house."

He's a cheapskate, a really big cheap-

"Ring ring, anybody's home?"

I stop arranging the book when I heard the bell on the door's started ringing.

"Welcome to- Cana!"

"Hey Lucy." Said Cana.

Oh my God, Cana's back. This is so going to be fun-

"Hey Lulu, I heard you say something- Oh, it's you."

"Hey Freed. Did you miss me?"

.

.

.

.

.

Cana Alberona is Freed's long time crush.

Cana is a beautiful woman; she got the perfect body a woman could ever have. What I love the most about her looks is her hair, it is the most gorgeous brunette hair colored ever. She keeps her hair long and wavy, it suited her very much.

With her job now as a part time model, that woman can go anywhere with her looks.

Freed and Cana have known each other since elementary school and Freed has always liked her since that.

During their high school days, Cana is the miss popular head cheerleader and Freed is just- well, he is just Freed. He's a nobody back then.

Freed finds Cana's annoying because it's true, she can be really over the top annoying that makes you want to punch her sometimes. But still, that guy has falling in too deep on her.

I know it because I read his diary.

He wrote 'diary' liked he wrote a damn novel, so it is really fun reading his diary.

.

.

.

.

.

"So Cana, you're back. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine Freed. Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams."

"Always baby, always." Said Cana smirking.

"Good to know."

Oh Freed, always trying to act liked a cool guy- playing hard to get and all.

Whenever Freed and Cana having a conversation, I always keep myself in silent mode and just be the audience; because I love watching them argue, they're so cute.

"I need a job here, Freed."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't hire woman."

"Lucy's a woman."

"She's a teenage girl and she's my sister."

"Oh come on, I really need a job right now." Said Cana who then seductively pouting at Freed.

Oh, he is so going to lose it-

One of Freed's weaknesses is Cana's seduction.

"I don't have enough money to pay you." Said a blushing Freed.

"It's okay, Just give me your body and I'm fine with it."

"W-What!"

.

.

.

.

.

And there goes Freed fainted on the floor- what a loser.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

It's always Cana and Laxus, Cana and Bacchus and there's even Cana and Gray. How about this time, Cana and Freed, don't you find them cute?

Oh and also, thanks for the readers *wink*

With Love,

MissAMira


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Natsu.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know I always love you baby."

"Really? Then why did I hear some rumors about you doing it in the auditorium- again with Angel."

"What? And you believe those fake rumors."

"I don't know, you tell me. Isn't she liked 'your Angel' or something."

"What? No way, you are the only 'Angel' in my heart."

"That's really cheesy Natsu but I liked it."

"Great, now. How about we kiss and make up?"

.

.

.

.

.

Football practice.

"Dude, did you really do it with Jenny in the janitor's closet?"

"Yup." I nodded my head at Gray while I did some stretching before practices start.

"Is she good?"

My friend Gray seems eager to know about Jenny's skills in making love- damn that pervert.

"Better than Angel." I said while smirking at him and then he started to smirks as well after hearing my answers.

"Nice."

.

.

.

.

.

Girls, why are they so stupid?

You said you love them, they believe you.

Tell them, they're beautiful and they believe you even though you never meant it.

Give them money, chocolate, flowers- all that shit and they gave you back everything you wanted as a man.

Tch, being a guy is really something-

"Hey Dragneel."

Both Gray and I stop stretching as we heard one of our team mate, Erik Cobra shouted my name.

"What's up Erik?"

"The coach wanted to see you in his office."

"Now?"

"Yeah now, he looks pretty pissed. So you better hurry."

"Okay, later guys."

I waved my hand at them as I walk away. I can hear Erik saying to Gray about me being dead behind my back that causes Gray to laugh.

Damn it, the coach probably going to whoop my ass.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as I arrive at Coach Gildarts's office, I knock on the door slowly before I enter- I still had my manners.

Gildarts Clive is one of my dad best friend so I have known him since I was a kid, he's cool and he's also one of the guy I respected as a man.

The office smells liked nacho chips, this old guy love his nacho chips so badly.

I look at the man in front of me; he was sitting on a nearby couch with his feet on the coffee table.

Usually Gildarts would only wore a matching tracksuits with his hair tied up in a pony tail but not today. Today he's wearing a blue shirt with matching ties and a brown colored khaki's pants.

Wow, he looks different and also looks very young for an old guy.

.

.

.

.

.

After 5 minutes of silence; I'm starting to get really nervous.

The man didn't say anything, instead he keep on reading some papers on his hands-

Shit, isn't that my history paper?

"Urm, coach?"

Finally, I'm able to say something. Why didn't I do that before?

"Natsu Dragneel." Gildarts said slowly but the sounds of it is painful enough to kill my soul.

"Y-Yeah?"

I am so dead, I am really dead. The looks on his face said 'you are dead meat boy'.

"What is this?"

He then throws some papers on the coffee table which I think is my exam's papers- I look at it and damn, I got all D on every subject.

"I believe it's mine, coach."

"You got a D on each subject, explain that shit Dragneel."

Yup, I'm dead.

"Well, my family's name starts with a D so- yeah, that's all I can say."

What the fuck is that? Are you out of your mind, this is not the time to make a stupid joke. Remind yourself there's a hungry lion in front of you right now.

"Very funny, let's see if you think you being off the team is funny huh?"

"Well that depends on the- Wait, what?"

"You're off the team Dragneel." He said it bluntly with no feelings at all in his eyes.

"What? Are you fucking serious. You can't do that."

I look at Gildarts and then few seconds later, his lips started to crooked into an annoying smile.

He is smirking at me, and that means he is serious about it.

A smirking Gildarts means a serious Gildarts.

"Yes I can, until you got yourself at least a C on every subject then I'll reconsider your position on the team."

"Coach, we have a big game this Friday. I'm the team captain!"

"Well I don't want a dumbass captain."

"The team needs me; we're going against Crocus High."

"Fullbuster will take your spot in the mean time."

"What?"

"So now, get out!" And he throws some damn nacho chips on my face.

.

.

.

.

.

I have to, I need to tell my dad about all this shit that happens, maybe he can do something about it since he and Gildarts were buddies.

After I left Gildarts's office, I ran straight to the locker room to get my phone.

I dial up my dad's number and-

"Dad, did you know that Gildarts cut me off the team?"

I didn't even said hello or hi or anything to him- There goes my manners.

"Yes, I know. I asked him to do it."

"W-Why?"

And there goes my chance on being back on the team.

"You need to study Natsu, you've been playing too much at school."

"But do you have to cut me off?"

"Look, I'm very busy right now. I'll talk to you later at home. Bye."

Well fuck. Now what?

.

.

.

.

.

The next day,

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just go in there Natsu. You can do this."

No you don't, are you crazy. Your whole life will be ruin once you step your foot in there.

"But I have to do this."

Don't do it my boy, the library is not a place for us-

It is not a place for Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck, what am I doing?

After being cut off from the team, getting yelled nonstop at home by mom, being ignored by dad really makes me becoming a mad man.

Talking to myself is not going to solve anything.

I've been standing in front of the school's library for the past 30 minutes.

I have to study; I have to improvise myself-

Gray called me last night saying how sorry he is for my bad horrifying luck. He also mentioned something to me about my name was signed up for a tutoring thing- something liked that.

Principal Makarov was the one who put up my name and now I have to meet this Luigi chick who happens to be my tutor.

And according to the other geeks, Lucy Heartfilia; the Luigi girl can only be seen at the library at the time like this which is almost perfect.

Because all my friends were probably practicing at the field right now, so I'm safe.

However the big problem here is that I don't want to be in this damn place.

I got a reputation to keep up, I can't be seen studying at a library with a geek and most importantly I cannot be seen sitting in the same table with Lucy Heartfilia.

It's not that I hate her or anything, I've known her existence since middle school, we went to the same school and then again- same high school.

She's the scholarship students, the smartest girl at Magnolia High. All the teachers love her and I even heard there's a 'Lucy Hearfilia Fanclub' made by one of the geeks-

I wonder if she knows about that club.

Anyway, Lucy is pretty okay for a girl but she doesn't have the style that I'm looking for.

She's always with her hair tied up in a side pony tail which looks pretty stupid to me and it gets messy sometimes. Her uniform is too big for her and I know that her body is smaller than her uniform. I can read woman's body size easily.

If only she looks a little bit 'hot' and I wouldn't mind hanging out with her even if she's some smart ass geeks.

I am man who enjoys the company of a gorgeous woman and-

"Oh. My. God. Natsu Dragneel?"

Oh shit, shit, shit. What is she doing here?

"Daphne. What's up girl?"

.

.

.

.

.

Daphne Lee, now this is a girl that I hated the most at school.

She's the editor of the school's newspaper so she's bad news to me.

Daphne is actually a very attractive girl, she got a long silky black hair but her big round spectacle is really a kill joy for her looks.

She is also known to be quite the determined person. She will do anything to get what she wants. All the stories she wrote on the school's newspaper is the real truth because that girl never tell lies.

According to Gray who used to date her before- I never asked why he did that and never will I ever wanted to know the reasons behind it. Daphne is a true narcissist, believing herself a genius and always mocking others at each chance possible.

.

.

.

.

.

So with her seeing me in front of the school's library is not a good thing.

"Natsu Dragneel going to the library, wow, that's a first." Said Daphne mockingly.

"What? I can't be here?"

"Aren't you going inside?"

Think of something idiot.

"Urm, I am actually looking for someone."

"And who is that?"

"Gray. Have you seen him?"

What? Gray? Why him?

"Oh please, you know he's at the football practice." She then laughs sheepishly.

"Oh really thanks-."

"It sad isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I heard Coach Gildarts cut you off the team because you failed on every subject."

Damn it, now she knew about it. Wait- of course she knew, she is the Daphne right.

"So what? You're going to tell the whole school about it?"

"Yeah, and maybe the whole world about how Natsu Dragneel, the star of Magnolia High, the son of the billionaire's Igneel Dragneel; is a big dumbass that got a D on every subject he learnt."

Wow, this girl annoyed me to death. Now I feel like I want to punch her in the face.

"I dare you to do it." I said with gritted teeth. Calm your mind Natsu. You can do this, she's a girl and you don't hit a girl.

"I'll think about it, you can sue me later if you want. It still doesn't change the fact that you failed on everything."

"Go to hell Daphne."

"Whatever, loser."

She made an 'L' with her fingers and pointing at me. I did that to people and now she did that to me. What the fuck?

After that she walk past me, she even shows up her middle finger at me and smirks annoyingly.

Oh, I hate that girl. I want to kill her so badly-

"Oh and Natsu."

"What!" I yelled at her.

"Didn't you hear the big news?"

"What big news?"

"Your dearest 'friend' is back in town."

"Who?"

"You know the one who started with an 'L'."

.

.

.

.

.

Just great, my dearest friend is back in town. Just great.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys. That "L" person is either a girl or a guy. Go ahead and guess.

Oh I also wanna thanks for those who read my story.

I realized that my writing skills are not that good, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still new in writing.

Here is my response for 'Guest'- I don't know your name so here goes.

The dot things stays cause I liked it that way, and yeah I know that I haven't express more about the person's feelings and all; because I don't know how to write it.

The "**Lucy**" or "**Natsu**" things that I wrote on top of each chapter were basically a more liked the "**Lucy's P.O.V**" thing, I just didn't write that **P.O.V** thing.

So as you know, the story is based on someone's point of view.

Okay, so anyway. Thank you so much for your kind thoughts. I don't really mind about it.

I can't make a promise that it will be better next time because I want to start slowly in this whole writing things.

With Love,

MissAMira


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Lucy.**

The Justine's Bookstore.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you and have a nice day ma'am."

"No, thank you. And have nice day too."

.

.

.

.

.

Smiling all day long is a very tiring thing to do and I hate it.

Well, sometimes I think I really hate my job because-

First, I have to smile and act all happy around the customer when I'm actually not.

Second, the pay is not good enough because my 'boss' is a big cheapskate.

Third, I can't do anything because my 'boss' is my brother and we lived under the same roof.

And lastly, I have to smile.

You see, I'm not the kind of girl who would always smiling and act girlish and all.

I hate it.

"My jaws hurt from all the smiling, damn it."

I'm all alone now at the bookstore, Freed and Cana were out getting some ice cream.

It's kind of cute actually, Cana practically begged Freed for it and as usual the guy couldn't do anything. Whenever I begged Freed for some ice cream, he would give me money to get it myself.

I'm cool with it because I don't even get the ice cream anyway; I decided to keep the money all to myself without him knowing it. I did that all the time and-

"Urm, hello?"

A customer, great- now I have to smile again.

This time it was a guy; he was wearing Magnolia High, school's uniform and had a red beanie on his head. He seems pretty tall and looking very mysterious judging by the sunglasses he put on and what's up with that white scarf around his neck?

Is it cold outside?

Then why the hell does Cana wants some ice cream?

Or maybe she just wants to have an ice cream date with Freed?

"Hello sir, welcome to the Justine's bookstore. How may I help you sir?"

Can't I get more annoying than that?

I smile at the guy in front of me, but he just shrugs it off and then bent forward to me as he now at the same level as my height, his nose almost touching mine.

What the- does this guy know any boundaries or some manners?

"Urm, excuse me?" I asked as I glare at him.

"It's me." He whispered slowly.

"Who?" I said back as I pushed him a little bit.

Then I hear him sigh and later he remove the sunglasses and- Oh. My. God.

"It's me Natsu Dragneel."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cana, hurry up and pick the flavor!"

"Take a chill pill will ya?"

"Lucy is alone at the bookstore!"

"She's fine. She can take care of herself."

"What if someone robbed the bookstore?"

"No one is going to rob a bookstore Freed."

"Well, what if someone kidnapped Lucy."

"Stop thinking about negative stuff."

"Oh my God, I forgot to lock the backdoor!"

"Don't worry."

"Hurry up; I don't want anything bad happen to Lucy!"

"We are only across the street of the bookstore shithead! I can see it from here that Lucy is talking to a customer."

"Why is he so close with Lucy?"

"He's a high school student, maybe they're friend."

"It doesn't matter! That guy could be a serial killer or a perv!"

"Oh, is he confessing? A love perhaps?"

"What! No! He's probably trying to do something bad to her!

"Oh my God, you are so annoying. I should have just take Lucy with me!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu Dragneel? What are you doing here?"

Natsu Dragneel is coming to see me and most importantly; he is talking to me. This must be a bad dream, a really bad dream.

"Urm, can we talk?" He said nervously.

"Go ahead and talk."

"Somewhere private please, where there's no one around?"

"I don't see anyone else except us."

It's true; right now it is just only me and him here in the bookstore. And far across the street, I can see Cana and Freed were bickering about something through the window. Probably fighting over some ice cream-

"Urm, okay. So?"

"So?"

"I went to the library today and you weren't there?"

"So?"

"So?" He said it back as he looks a bit angry?

"So?" Why would he care if I weren't at the library?

"You are supposed to be there! You're always there! Where were you?"

What the- What his problem?

"I can be wherever I want. And why are you asking me all this anyway?"

He face-palmed himself and sigh heavily.

"Look, Lucy-."

Did he just say my name, my real name instead of Luigi or geeks or nerd?

"I have been waiting for you at the library today for an hour and during that time; I've kept going to the bathroom, five times! Why the hell does the library is so damn cold and again- why weren't you there?"

Wow, this is the first time I saw Natsu Dragneel looking irritated, and it is in front of my face. He looks really funny-

"You know how hard it is for me to step my foot on that so called sacred place? And after I finally made my decision to go there, you weren't fucking there!"

"So?"

I still don't get a shit what he was saying, and did he just call the library a 'sacred place'?

"So? That's all you can say? So?" He yelled as he removes his red beanie; revealing his ridiculously pink hair.

"Look, just cut to the point. I have works to do okay."

"Aren't you supposed to be my tutor?"

Oh, I see where this is going-

.

.

.

.

.

"Cana, hurry up!"

"I still can't make a decision, should I choose the strawberry or the vanilla?"

"Just take both!"

"But the chocolate seems very mouth watering."

"Pick the chocolate then!"

"What do you think Freed?"

"I don't care damn it! Why is that guy removing his beanie?"

"Still stalking Lucy?"

"Look! He yelled at her!"

"Oh, a love quarrels. So cute."

"I'm going in!"

"No! Don't!"

"Let me go Cana!"

"No! I won't let you go!"

"Stop hugging me so tight!"

"If you move one bit, I'll kiss you Freed!"

"W-What?"

"Don't faint you idiot, we're in public!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I know I did some bad stuff to you but don't tortured me liked this Lucy."

Am I in some annoying teenage drama or something?

"Look, Natsu Dragneel. I am no longer your tutor."

"What!" Again, he yelled at me.

"It's true. Didn't the principal say anything to you?"

"No he didn't!"

"After you missed out five sessions with me, I asked for a change up and now I'm teaching someone else."

Yup, it's true. According to the form that I signed before; it said that if the 'student' missed out five session, the tutor can cancel everything. I'm pretty satisfied with it anyway.

And before this, Natsu didn't even bothered coming to see me but why now?

Or maybe it's because after the whole school now knows about how he failed on every subject- I can't believe he even failed PE, I thought he was a football captain or something.

Why did he failed on something that he supposed to be good at?

"You can't do that!" He yelled at me as he throws his beanie on the floor.

"Yes I can."

"Now, who is going to teach me?"

"I don't know, but I do hear they put you up with Jellal Fernandes."

"No! I don't want him. I want you!"

"Why?" I asked as I made a disgusted face to him.

"They say you're the best. And I want the best to teach me not Jellal who has a weird looking tattoo on his face and that guy ranked number five, not one. Five!"

"So?"

"So, I want someone who is ranked number one to teach me!"

I don't know if I should feel honored or- well, I don't know how to say. I guess this is the first time I feel something about people complimenting me being number one.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that."

He sighs again for a millionth time and scratch the back of his head.

.

.

.

.

.

"Freed, get up!"

"Yeah. I'm up. Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"Because sunshine, you're too amazed by my beauty."

"That sounds stupid."

"You're the stupid who fainted after being kissed."

"Did you kiss me?"

"No cupcake, I want to save it until our first night."

"W-What?"

"Here we go again."

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you teaching anyway?" Natsu asked as he started to remove his white scarf around his neck.

"Zeref."

"That emo-stuttered kid!" He yelled- again. Why does he always yell? He's so annoying.

"Hey, he's not stuttered okay."

"Y-yeah h-he d-did." Natsu said as he stuttered himself to mocks Zeref.

.

.

.

.

.

I've known Zeref since I started high school, he is indeed an emo kind of guy whom always mopping around the school bringing out the gloomy aura around him. I don't know what his problem.

He's actually a cute guy, he has a really dark hair, and he also has pale skin color so the hair kind of outshines him.

Zeref doesn't talk much, so he doesn't social much at the school, he's always alone. When I first started tutoring him, I thought I'm going to have a hard time but I didn't. He acts pretty normal around me, he talks and I enjoyed having a student liked him.

However the big problem is, whenever I'm late or I had to cancel our session due to some unexpected matters- he then always thought how I am shunning him or rejected him something liked that.

He's a weird kid who has some problem being left alone.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are we done now?" I asked Natsu as I started to get back to working.

"No, we're not!"

This is really starting to pissed me off, I glared at him- as I was about to say something-

"Hi, we're back!"

Cana walks in with Freed in her arm who is blushing liked a mad man. I started grinning as I saw Freed fidgeting in Cana's arms. How adorable.

Later, Cana dragged a blushing Freed and stood in front of Natsu who seems pretty shocked by Cana aggressiveness with a man.

"Who is this pink hair cutie pie?" Cana asked.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answered with a boyish smile plastered on his face.

"Are you a friend of Lucy?"

"No, he's not!" I said it first before Natsu can even say anything.

Then I grabbed Natsu arm-

"And he is leaving. Now!" I look at Natsu with a face saying 'leave-now'.

"Aww, but I just bought a lot of ice cream for all of us, so we can eat together. Right Freed?" Cana said dejectedly

Freed didn't say anything- And for Natsu who heard the word 'ice cream' made him super excited, he let go of my hands and started running towards Cana liked a kid.

"I want some ice cream too!" He yelled loudly.

What the fuck?

.

.

.

.

.

The next day.

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit, I'm late."

I run as fast as I can, I am 30 minutes late for my tutoring job- damn it. Now, Zeref is going on his sulky-emo-mood on.

As soon as I arrive at the library, I started searching for the black hair guy.

And there he is sitting on the corner of the room; with his hands hugging his knees looking sad, as always.

"Zeref, I am so sorry."

"L-Lucy. D-did you hate m-me or something?" Zeref said with teary eyes.

"No, of course not." I took a seat besides Zeref.

"I-I t-thought you were shunning me out. J-Just liked how the world d-did it to me."

"No one is shunning you out Zeref." I sigh as I look at the cute guy next to me, why he always thinks liked that.

Its annoyingly cute, I wanted a brother liked this. Maybe I should ask Freed if he wanted to adopt a son.

Oh, maybe I should ask Cana to do it.

Why the hell am I thinking stuff like that?

"T-then why did he have t-to j-join us?"

"Who?" I asked.

"H-him." Zeref pointed to the guy who seat nearby us.

The guy that Zeref pointed at was yawning and looking bored as ever-

"Are you guys done with your drama?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell, Natsu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hi, as usual- firstly, thank you to all you lovely readers.

I'm still not telling who Natsu's fiancée is, and who 'L' is and who 'him' is (according to Lucy's and Freed's conversation on chapter 1)

And Lisanna will be in the story. She have to be somewhere right.

With Love,

MissAMira


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Natsu.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

I only have a week before the big day.

I am no longer a single man after that big day.

I am engaged after that big day.

I can't flirt with girls after that big day.

I hate it!

Who the hell is my fiancée anyway?

.

.

.

.

.

I groan as I arrive at school today, my life sucks badly ever since I am no longer on the football team.

It's not liked the kid here shunned me out or anything; I still had my friends and all.

It's just that, I don't know what else I can do; I was banned from the field and I can't even visits the gym's locker room. The only time I get to meet the guys is during lunch break or at class but not all of us were in the same class.

Besides that-

The studying thing with Lucy was hell; I regretted myself asking for her help. She didn't even give me any chance, her focused was only on that Zeref guy. All she did was giving me some notes for me to learn by myself.

And she keeps yelling at me, why does she hate me so much?

I hate it when I'm not the teacher's favorite-

"Ugh!" I groan even louder as I slammed my head on my locker.

Why am I thinking that way?

"Hey Natsu."

I hurried compose myself after hearing a sweet girly voice calling out my name, I turn around ready to give her my killer smile, just in case. And it is-

"L-Lisanna?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lisanna Strauss; my ex girlfriend who also happened to be my first love.

We dated before but things happened so the rest is history. She's also one of my childhood friend, we've known each other way back since we were either 3 or 4 years old, I think.

She's really cute, with her short white colored hair and her sparkling blue eyes; so she's amazing but not amazingly hot as her supermodel older sister, Mirajane Strauss.

Other than a sister, Lisanna also has an older brother; Elfman Strauss, the guy owns a gym. The Strauss family is really famous around Magnolia; all of their generations have been living in this place.

Anyway, back to Lisanna; she's one of the most famous people here at the school. She's the president of the school's drama club. It has been her dreams to become an actress and I certainly hope she'll get what she wants.

Oh and another thing; Lisanna and I, we're not on a good terms.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you want Lisanna?" I sigh as turn back to face my locker.

"How are you Natsu?" She asked using her sweet angel-like voice.

"Fine as always."

"I heard you got off the team." She said sympathetically.

I can totally feels that she is now, giving me her famous I-am-concerns-about-you kind of looks. But, I ignored it and just casually open my locker to get my books; I didn't even want to look at her especially not now.

"Why do you have to be so cold to me?" She raised her voice a little bit at me as she grabs my arm.

"Why do you have to be so loud in the morning!" I snatch my arm away and glared at her.

Lisanna was shocked by my action and so were the other kids who just happen to be standing near their locker.

As she was about to say something, I cut her off by pushing her to the side and starts to walk away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch break.

Since today I have been on a very bad mood, I decided to not eat at the cafeteria.

Not after what happened between me and Lisanna earlier this morning; I don't want to see her face there. She would always eat near our table with her friends. It kind of annoyed me but I never really say it out loud.

But still, I don't like seeing her eating near me especially after what she have done to me.

So now, I asked Gray to eat with me on the school's rooftop much to his dismay.

Gray knew exactly what happened between me and Lisanna in the past; well, he knows everything. He's my best friend after all.

"So Dragneel, we're supposed to be best friend right?"

"Yeah." I look at Gray weirdly; what is up with him now?

"Best friend tells everything, no secrets right?"

"Yeah."

"And we tell everything even if it's about shitty stuff right?"

I put down my hotdog and grab my tie so I can wipe my mouth with it.

"Okay, what's wrong with you Gray? What's with this gay shit thing?"

Then, Gray also put down his hotdog; I don't think I saw any bite on the hotdog. Maybe because Gray never really liked spicy foods, he's more of the bland-eating-food kind of guy-

"I saw you at the library yesterday."

"S-so?"

"With Lucy Heartfilia!"

Oh great, now he knows about it-

Wait a second-

"What were you doing at the library anyway, Gray?"

"Reading, what else?" He said it nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? Gray Fullbuster is reading at the library."

Seriously, this guy is reading at the library. The school's number one exhibitionist who occasionally stripped himself and also a part-time pervert actually reads at the library?

"Yeah, how do you think I got an A for history, unlike you; I actually studied."

And he studied people. He fucking studied!

"I thought you were cheating."

"Cheating is for lowlife my friend."

"Really, maybe I should sit right next to you during exams after this."

Damn, I didn't know he is a smart ass. I can't believe he didn't tell me about him getting an A for history, no wonder the teacher always praising him around-

"Whatever, what is up with you and Lucy anyway?"

"She's tutoring me."

"I thought Jellal was supposed to tutor you."

"Are you kidding me; that would be so awkward. He's Erza's boyfriend."

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes is the school's student body president and Erza Scarlet is the vice president.

Both of them have been dating since middle school, they are the Magnolia High 'power couple'. Sounds cool right?

I've known those two since kindergarten and they're already close at that time, always together. Until today, they're happy together.

Jellal is a weird guy, he had a red tattoo on his face and has blue hair; he's pretty good looking too and girls adore him but too bad, he's taken. I heard his family is in some sort of a gang, so maybe that's why he had that tattoo stamp on his face.

As for Erza, I also heard her family is involved with some gang stuff too. She got the nickname 'Titania Erza' because that girl can put up a fight liked any other man out there. Don't get fool by her gorgeous red hair or her curvaceous body or even her sweet innocent smiles whenever she ate her strawberry cakes; she's a true devil.

To be honest, Gray and I were a little bit scared of Erza, well most of the guys here at the school. The girl is too strong and too strict.

Poor Jellal-

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a second, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that Jellal was supposed to tutor me?"

"Erza told me, she seems really pissed how you rejected her boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Anyway, I heard Jellal sucks at teaching."

Lucky me then having Lucy as my teacher-

"This hotdogs tasted horrible, I should have just gotten some ice cream."

"You need to stop eating cold stuff Gray."

I laugh as I look at my best friend who is now having some trouble eating the spicy hotdogs. He keeps on spitting everything that he chew and it is pretty gross to me.

"I need to tell you something Gray."

"What?" He said as he wrapped back the hotdog and throws it in a nearby trash can.

"Promise me you're not going to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you."

"Huh? Sure."

"Pinky promise?" I hold out my pinky to him; yeah, I can be childish too you know.

"Dude, we're 17 years old for fuck sake. Grow up Natsu."

"Whatever, just promise okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise."

Okay here goes-

"I'm getting engage next week."

"W-What!"

To my surprise, Gray throws up the juice he just drank on my face.

There's an orange juice all over my damn face!

"Oh fuck, dude. That is disgusting!"

.

.

.

.

.

The Dragneel's Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy, need to find mommy."

I walk into the living room trying to find my mom; this is the time where I need my mommy the most. And there she is, sitting on the couch looking angelic as ever.

She didn't even realize I jump on the couch as I sit next to her; apparently she was too busy reading some wedding magazine.

Grandeeney Dragneel is the most beautiful woman ever in this world to me. She's my mom; she has the most stunning blue wavy hair ever. She's kind, nice, funny and all the opposite characters to what my dad has.

Sometimes, I wonder, why did she even fall in love with that beast name Igneel Dragneel. They're so different. Maybe this is what people called, 'opposite attracts'.

"Hey sweetie."

She called me sweetie; I love her.

I lay my head on my mom's lap; just trying to catch her attention. She then put the magazine away and starts stroking my hair which feels very nice. She even smells wonderful. However, she smells like dad too- which is very annoying.

"Mommy, why can't you tell me who's my fiancée is?" I look at her giving my best puppy eyed looks.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could but your dad didn't tell me who she is."

"Really?" I look up to see my mom whom then started to smile excitedly.

"Your dad is going to bring me to meet her tomorrow. It's a surprise for me and that girl too. Oh, I'm so excited."

"So you're telling me that this girl have no idea about getting engage with me."

"You got that right. I was shocked too when all of the sudden your father wants you to get engage with someone you and I barely knew."

Even my mom didn't know who is the lucky girl- why did dad has to be so damn secretive.

Is the girl ugly or something?

Is she someone I hate?

"Then why did you even agree to this whole marriage thing."

"Sweetie, this is something between your father and her father. They made a promise together. And you know how your dad is with 'promising stuff'."

"I hope she rejects the proposal."

"Why?" Said my mom sadly as she started to pout liked a child.

"I'm 17 years old, I'm too young."

"Well, I was engaged to your father when I was 16 and so was your dad."

"So?"

"So?"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I hope there's a storm coming tomorrow. Night."

I got up from her lap and give her a kiss on the cheeks-

"Oh before I forget. Your friend came by today."

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, the one with spiky hair."

"Spiky hair?"

"Yeah, he wants to see you but I told him you were at Gray's so- I remember his face but I forgot his name. Maybe you should ask your father about it since he was there when the boy came."

"Spiky hair?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

So, who do you think 'L' is? It is not Lisanna for sure. It's the 'spiky hair' guy.

Who's in Fairy Tail that has spiky hair and name started with an 'L'?

Is it Loke, Lyon or even Laxus?

Anyway, thank you to all you awesome readers. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story.

With Love,

MissAMira


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Lucy.**

.

.

.

.

.

"You look great by the way."

"Shut up!"

"You should wear like this more often."

"I said shut up!"

"I can't believe you've been hiding it all these years."

"God, you're so annoying."

"Maybe being married to you is not a bad thing at all."

.

.

.

.

.

"Why don't you ever shut the fuck up, Dragneel!"

"I didn't know you were the feisty type, Heartfilia."

"Just kill me already."

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy's And Freed's house.

.

.

"Morning sunshine. There she is, our soon-to-be Mrs Natsu Dragneel."

"Morning. Do you have to remind me that every time you saw me, Cana?"

"Yeah." Answered Cana, grinning liked an idiot.

That's right people, as from now on, I, Lucy Heartfilia am engaged to that perverted bastard, Natsu Dragneel.

How?

Well, let's just say that my dad is a big idiot.

Jude Heartfilia is a big idiot who made a promised with his idiot best friend, Igneel Dragneel; Natsu's father.

Yeah, I just found out recently that my dad and Natsu's dad is actually 'best friend'.

So these two idiots thought it would be perfect; marrying each of their kids together so their bro-for-life relationship will stay on forever, something liked that.

I was beyond furious when I found out about the whole engagement thing and so was Freed because his dad who happened to be my dad's lawyer; agreed to this whole thing. Those two idiots; my dad and Natsu's, well, they have made a deal, a document, a legal one on how Natsu and I should definitely getting married.

And what's worse?

I can't do anything about it.

Why?

Because according to them, I am under age and I have to listen to the elders.

How discriminating is that?

It took me a whole week to actually agree on this stupid arrangement.

And that whole week also, Natsu Dragneel keeps on pestering me; and during that week also I kept thinking on how he can just relax his shit-head-brain-mind with this whole nonsense thing-

"Come here Lucy, have breakfast with me." Cana gestured me to have a seat next to her.

Just when I'm about to take a seat, I notice that Cana was only in a shirt and her hair is a bit messier. With her having breakfast here is not a big thing because she does it sometimes; but seeing her only clad in an oversize t-shirt do intrigue me-

And what bother me the most is that she didn't wear anything underneath it; oh I know so.

"Wait, Cana, why are you in a t-shirt only?"

"I slept here last night."

She said it nonchalantly like it was not a big thing at all while sipping a hot coffee- using Freed's favourite mug.

"Oh okay- wait, isn't that Freed's shirt?"

Ah- now that's a surprised. How is it that she's wearing Freed's shirt and where is that guy?

"Yeah." Replied Cana with a hint of amusement, she seems to enjoy very much with Freed's shirt on her body.

"How? What? How?" I asked confusedly.

"What do you think?" She stared at me and her lips slowly started to curve into the 'perverted' smile.

"Oh my God! Is that why I heard he screamed last night?"

Then Cana laugh as loud as she can after hearing what I said-

Suddenly a 'clank' sound were heard from the kitchen, then a moment later Freed shows up wearing nothing but a boxer with a frying pan on his hand. From the look on his face, I could tell that he was steamed after hearing my conversation with Cana.

"Lulu, don't listen to her. We didn't do anything."

Freed was blushing furiously when he saw Cana sitting on the chair wearing just his shirt- She even pose seductively and winking at him.

Did they do it or not? I'm really confused now.

"Why is it that you using Cana's hairclip?" I pointed my finger at him, that makes Cana's smirk grew bigger.

"What!" Said Freed shockingly, then he grab his hair and run towards the bathroom-

"He's such a girl." I sigh embarrassedly.

.

.

.

.

.

The McGarden's Resident.

.

.

After breakfast and all, I decide to hang out with Levy. Its weekend and I got nothing else to do. I don't work on weekend; Freed won't let me, he said I should at least socialize on weekend- Whatever,

Levy's parent were out having some lovey dovey moment together and that's when I took my chances to meet her and spilled everything; I'm talking about my engagement with Dragneel- she's my best friend so of course she have to know about it.

"Who would have thought that you, Lucy Heartfilia will be Natsu Dragneel's wife?"

So Levy was really shocked after knowing everything, she even made me pinched her to prove that it was all not a dream. I had to pinch her ten times to make her believe it.

"I'm not going to be his wife Lev."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with Natsu- our engagement will only last until we graduate."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback.

The Dragneel's Mansion.

The night of the Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel engagement party- well it's not a big party. It's just a small dinner party-like between the Dragneel's and the Heartfilia's (meaning just only Lucy and Freed)

"So?"

This is just a dream Lucy; it's just a bad dream-

"You look hot by the way."

I'm not Lucy Heartfilia, I'm Lucy- Lucy- something. I'm not the Lucy who is engaged to Natsu Dragneel-

"How did you make it so big?"

I glance over to my side and saw Natsu Dragneel looking as pervert as he can be staring at me like I'm some meat he wants to devour- okay that sounds so weird.

Tonight is the night that I am officially engaged to Natsu Dragneel- long story short; my dad is an idiot. So is Natsu's dad and so is Freed's dad-

"Lucy. Is it natural?"

"Can you stop staring at my boobs?"

Right now, I'm in Natsu's room which mean- bad!

I was forced to be here; apparently Natsu's parent needs a moment with Freed to discuss about something- something old people would probably talk about.

So in the end, I'm stuck in this messy room of his-

Natsu's room was big, bigger than my room. His room was decorated with red wall painting and the furniture's was all black. I feel suffocated, it's dark and gloomy and it's depressing- There's a pile of clothing just on the corner of the room and comic books were splattered on the coffee table and I'm not going to explain what's on the couch.

The only safe place to sit on is his bed that looks very neat and tidy and kind of comfy too-

"Luuuucy. They're so big."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

Oh dear God, I hate him.

Why can't he stop staring my boobs? This is why I hated wearing strapless dress- Cana made me wear one of her dress. The dress was actually a simple white strapless sundress. It was pretty, pretty slutty to me.

I hate my body so much, I hate that I have big boobs- that's why my school's uniform is big so that I can cover it.

"What? I like em' big." He grinned sheepishly.

"Can we focus on the important matters here?" I lift up my left finger that has the engagement ring on it.

The ring was actually belongs to Natsu's mom, she wants it to be all traditional; so she pass it to me and then I have to pass it to my daughter-in-law or something like that.

However, it is not going to happen because I am going to make sure that I will not married to this not-so-charming guy namely Natsu Dragneel. As much as I adore his mom and his sister; I repeat, I will never married that pink hair idiot.

"Fine."

Natsu sigh dejectedly but he still had his eyes on my boobs. After I glared at him, he stood up and move to his closet; searching for something- His back was showing and it was really worth looking at- it was broad and- what am I thinking?

He looks very dashing tonight, he's wearing a simple white v-neck shirt covering it with a black slim fit suits, he's an athlete so of course he got the perfect body-

"Here." Natsu then surprisingly wrap my shoulder with some scarf he just took from his closet.

His action got me stunned; this is not a side that we could see every day from Natsu at school. He's not the gentlemen-type-of-guy; he's more of a jerk style because it's the truth. Although, I kind of like this side of him

"Your boobs are a big distraction to me but don't worry, I love em'." He smirks proudly.

I take that back about me liking him-

"Look, I know you don't like this whole engagement thing."

"Yeah, of course I-" I couldn't finish my words because he suddenly lifts up his finger signaling for me to shut up; well, that's rude.

"Hear what I'm about to say first. It's for me and you also."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Well, first; we're going to keep this whole thing a secret."

"Of course." Like hell, I'm going to let the whole school or even world to know that I'm engaged to this douched bag-

"I already talked to my parent and they agree to it so then nobody at school would know about us but maybe only Makarov though."

"Sounds good enough for me."

"And what they don't know is that we are going to keep this just until we graduate."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to break it off after we graduate, I'm sure we could come up with something that time."

Oh, I see where this is going- now that's a plan that I like very much.

"Okay, so you're saying that maybe then we can persuade them on how much we hated each other, that we are never meant to be something like that right?"

"Yeah and that's why-" He stop and then kneels in front of me, he put his left hand on his heart and his right hand touching my lap; as much I hated this guy. He looks gorgeous kneeling on the floor like that-

"I need you in this with me Heartfilia."

"You got yourself a deal Dragneel."

.

.

.

.

.

Present time.

"So now you guys have to 'endure' it until graduation days."

I nodded vigorously at Levy and then smiles; I am pretty satisfied with the deal I made with Natsu; we even wrote everything like rules and boundaries on a paper; one of it is to not tell the elders about it- it was actually fun.

(Phone's ringing)

Suddenly my phone started to ring; I grabbed my backpack and took the phone's out. I look on the screen to check the ID caller and it was Zeref- I show it to Levy and she gave me the 'weird' look-

"Hi Zeref."

"H-Hi L-Lucy."

"So what's up?"

"L-Lucy d-did you hate me?"

"What? No?" Here we go again- I sigh and Levy understands it directly.

"I-I can't do this a-anymore L-lucy." He sounded so sad and just sad, that's Zeref.

"Do what?"

"U-us. I-I can't take it anymore." Is there even an 'us' before?

"What are you talking about?"

"L-Look, I saw you leaving N-Natsu's house the o-other day."

"How? Are you stalking me?" That made Levy stops reading her novel and move closer right next me so that she can hear my conversation with Zeref.

"T-that's not the point. You've been i-ignoring me e-ever since Natsu's joined our tutoring s-session."

"Look Zeref, I can explain." Levy surprisingly flicks my forehead and giving me the look 'explains-what'.

"I-I am v-very sorry Lucy. I think this is the e-end."

"Wait Zeref."

"I-I need a b-break."

"Look, we can work this out."

"S-sorry. Good bye L-Lucy. Have a n-nice day."

And there he goes, leaving me completely shocked and blank- what just happened?

.

.

.

.

.

"I think I just got dumped."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

So there you go, Natsu is Lucy's fiancé.

The 'L' dude will make his appearance on the next chapter.

Lisanna will either be bitchy or nice, something like that.

Zeref is Lucy's personal stalker, how adorable.

Freed and Cana are doing it or didn't they?

By the way, I am a huge fan of Bacchus now- "WILD FOUR!" He got the sexiest voice ever by Kenjiro Tsuda, that guy did the voice of Suoh Mikoto from 'K'- double the sexiness. I am now his official fangirls :p

Okay, see you on next chapter.

With Love,

MissAMira


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Natsu.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu, congratulation!"

"Thanks."

"Dude. Welcome back!"

"Yeah, thanks dude."

"It's good to see you again, 'captain'."

"It's good to see you too."

"The man is back on the team!"

"You got that right!"

.

.

.

.

.

Newsflash, I am finally back on the team, big thank you to my tutor whom also my fiancée; Lucy Heartfilia. Even though she's annoying and had a fetish on 'hating everything', that girl is the best 'teacher' I have ever had.

I took all those stupid test and I got some C's and B's; no A's though, my dad was disappointed in me but my mom sure is happy.

Although, right now; Lucy kind of pissed at me and according to her, I'm on her shit-list at the moment. Apparently I am the reason why Zeref 'dumped' her.

Tch- like I really give a damn about that emo-stuttered kid. I kept telling her that Zeref was no good, she should find someone else but no, she won't listen. I knew she likes him; that's why she always takes his side instead of mine.

That's one thing-

Being engaged with her was another thing; my mom was super excited, she already picks Lucy's wedding dress, booked a wedding hall, she even made a custom tailored tuxedo for my cat Happy. He's a cat, cat don't wears clothe; it will only made him stiff and uncomfortable-

And dad was really eager for me to married Lucy, I never see him so keen about something. Every day he reminded me to take good care of Lucy, be nice to Lucy, blah, blah, blah- it's liked there is some hidden agenda as why he was so eagerly wanted me to married Lucy. I think there's more than just his friendship with Lucy's dad.

Anyway, I am very confident that I am not going to married Lucy in the future. Well, first I don't like her that way and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even be on her list; she despised me. Plus, now I only see her as a potential best friend not wife or lover.

She may have the best body out there but I'm not that 'low' to married a woman just because she got a big racks- I still had my pride but damn, her boobs are the best I have ever seen in my life-

"Thinking about something pervy, Dragneel?"

"Huh what?"

I look to my side and saw Gray leaning next to my locker grinning.

"Ready to go."

"Oh yeah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gray's house.

.

.

"A toast for Natsu Dragneel who finally got his ass back on the team." Said Gray standing behind the kitchen bar holding out a glass of coke. Same as me and Erik, one of our closest friend-

After school, we decided to hang out at Gray's place to celebrate my comeback on the team. Erik and Gray suggested that we do it at my house but as much as I love partying at my own house; dad's at home so I don't think he would love seeing his son rejoice for such 'waste-of-time' cause.

"A toast also for now, I, Gray Fullbuster is free from being Gildarts's 'bitch'."

That one got me and Erik laugh so hard that we almost spilled the coke on the floor.

Poor Gray, ever since he got my job as the team captain- Gildarts wouldn't stop bugging him. Now he knows how I feel being ordered around by that old geezer.

(Phone's ringing)

"Oh sorry, that's mine." Said Erik excused himself to answer his phone.

I like Erik, he's cool. He's the 'opposite' of me and Gray-

.

.

.

.

.

Erik Cobra, crimson hair, average height with tanned skin, athletic and doesn't talk much; he's a bit of a loner at school. He only hangs out with me, Gray and his long time girlfriend Kinana. He is pretty popular with the girls especially with his mysterious-laid-back-bad-boy personalities but the problem is- he's the male version of Lucy. He hated people; I don't know why.

It's not like he's a social disaster or anything. I've known him since I was nine; we met in detention. At first I thought he was a 'mute'. After getting to know him deeper; he's actually a fun guy to hangs with.

Between me, him and Gray; he's the mature one- he always treated us like his younger brother but that's cool because we always wanted a big brother so there you go- Erik Cobra is like an older brother to us.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's probably talking to Kinana, young lovers nowadays." Gray sighs as he sipped on his coke.

"You sound like an old man."

"Can't blame it, I've spent way too much times with Gildarts."

"Here, here." I raised my glass of coke to him. We make a toast and just got 'drunk' on coke.

.

.

.

Few hours later.

"Cant believe Erik ditched us for Kinana." I said to Gray.

After having our so called 'party', Gray and I decided to hangs out in his room playing video games. Erik had to leave early- something came up, something probably involving Kinana, his super hot girlfriend-

"The man is in love, he would do anything for that girl."

"Tch, lucky bastard."

"What about you and Lucy?"

"What about me and Luce?"

"Aww, you got her a nickname. How adorable." Gray said sarcastically.

"So?"

He didn't answer my question, instead he just chuckle- so I just go along with it and then we both just continue on getting 'drunk' on video games and also, coke. Lots of it.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day,

Magnolia High.

.

.

I don't know why I feel so happy today, maybe it's because that I am now the football captain again or I just want to be happy without any reason.

This morning my mom yelled at me because I almost burned the microwave, I was trying to make a waffle but it didn't go that well. And then later, my sister punches me on the leg; I don't feel a thing at all. She does it because I keep teasing her about Romeo, the boy he likes at school. So then my dad yelled at me for picking on Wendy.

However, even if my family hated me today, I am still happy- so as I walk through the school's hallway, I smile proudly and said 'Hi' to everybody, I even said 'Hi' to Lucy but she ignores me. She's always in a bad mood every morning- that girl need some help.

After saying 'Hi' to everybody I know with big smile plastered on my face, I walk ahead to my locker to get my books when all of the sudden these bunch of excited 'gossip-girls' caught my interest-

"Oh girls, I've got some big news to tell ya." Said red head excitedly; one of the girls.

"What is it?" Her blonde friend asked excitedly while the other one, a brunette waiting super excitedly-

"Loke Evans is back!" Screamed red head double excitedly-

Tch, that's not a big news, just Loke-

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, what!" I slammed my locker furiously after hearing those chatty girls getting excited over Loke, making all three of them shuddered by my action.

Loke's back-

I thought he was in Crocus.

I thought he already changed to Crocus High.

What the hell does he do here in Magnolia?

Loke Evans, same age me with me and also same height, strawberry blonde, pretty boy, a womanizer, a Casanova, a player, a big flirt, a back stabbing bastard-

Anyway, we used to be best friend. I've known him since kindergarten same as Gray. Until one day, he decided to betrayed me-

"Gah! I don't want to even think about him right now!" I walk to class with irritation fill my head.

What the fuck does Loke Evans do here?

And there goes my happy mood-

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch break.

"Maybe I should check on Luce. She's probably at the library."

Worse day ever, apparently, Loke is really finally back. Thank God, we're not in the same class; I can't even look at him in the face after he fucking betrayed me, that damn low life good for nothing Casanova-

"Oh Natsu Dragneel, fancy meeting you here." An annoying squeaky voice interrupts me.

"Daphne." I said with gritted teeth, she is probably the last person after Loke I don't want to look at but what a bad luck I've got today.

"What are you doing here at the library on lunch break?" She said smiling phony-ly.

"Oh, I'm just here to see my teacher; Heartfilia. Have you seen here?" I said nonchalantly while showing her back that phony smile she's giving me.

There are only few people knows about Lucy being my tutor and Daphne is one of them because she always there and surprisingly, her and Lucy was kind of a 'friend'.

"Oh, she's right there with him." Daphne's smirking.

I look at where Daphne's pointing at and there is Lucy, talking to someone and she is laughing-

She's smiling and laughing, she never did that with me, not even with emo boy. She was having a delightful conversation with a boy, a spiky hair boy-

As I look closely, suddenly the urge feelings in me coming right back-

"Don't you think they look cute, Lucy Heartfilia and Loke Evans." Daphne said enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together making the library's teacher behind the counter glared at her-

"How does Loke knows Heartfilia?" I asked trying to sound liked I don't really give a shit when I actually am.

I am not jealous or anything, however-

That is my 'tutor' he was flirting with.

And that is also my fiancée he was talking to.

That stupid damn womanizer-

"Oh you didn't know- Lucy worked at Loke's beach resort last summer. In fact, I have lots of their pictures hanging out together. Wanna see it?"

.

.

.

.

.

"No fucking way!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

The 'L', spiky hair dude is Loke Evans (I made that last name up because I'm a huge fan of Luke Evans from "Immortal', the movie)

So there you go, but there's still more mysteries in here.

What was Natsu talking about Loke betrayed him?

And somewhere in it, some girl was involved.

Also, why did Natsu's dad wanted him to married Lucy so badly?

Where's Juvia?

Where's Zeref?

Anyway, thank you to all you awesome readers, thank you for your support.

I have written a new story- Remember Me, it's a StiLu.

With Love,

MissAMira


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Lucy.**

The Justine's Bookstore,

.

.

.

.

.

"Get lost Natsu."

"How do you know Loke?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just want to know how?"

"He's a friend."

"A friend? Just friend?"

"Yes, a friend; same as you and me."

"Really?"

"No! So bye!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh God. That guy is seriously annoying." I said after I hung up on Natsu Dragneel.

He wouldn't stop bugging me ever since he found out that I'm 'friend' with Loke Evans-

Speaking of Loke, I'm really happy that I get to meet him again, he's annoying same level as Natsu but he's better I guess- in some part.

Last summer I worked at Loke's beach resort as a cleaner- sucky job, I know. But as long as the pay was good and came from a good source; then I wouldn't mind at all. Freed got me that job, his friend Evergreen works there as the hotel manager. She's scary but once you get to know her; she's actually a really nice person.

Anyway, Loke used to be Natsu's best friend; they were pretty popular at school along with Gray and the rest of the football team. Then one day, Natsu and Loke got into a huge fight at the field causing them to lose one of their big games. I don't know the real story much, it was just rumors that I heard but Daphne Lee, our school's reporter said it was true about the fight. Loke got kicked off the team because of- something with betraying a comrades and shit. Poor guy-

At first I hated Loke with his nonstop flirting and annoying-ness, but we should never judge a 'book' by its cover right- Loke was actually a really cool guy, he was the perfect gentlemen. He didn't even care if I'm some geek-loser. Based on what I saw working at his family's resort; he was loved by all the staff.

I don't know what happened between him and Natsu because I don't think I even want to care about it- that is just guy stuff so whatever.

"I think he's jealous." Cana said all of the sudden.

"Jealous? Natsu Dragneel is jealous of Loke because of me- please, that would be my worst nightmare." I replied.

"Just think about it Lulu, you did said Natsu wouldn't stop bugging you ever since Loke shows up in your-."

"Can we forget about that? I have books to arrange." I cut her off, excusing myself; more liked running away from Cana.

She always love the topic about 'Natsu', I don't know why but I guess maybe it's because her father, Gildarts alias the school's football coach was really fond of Natsu. She was shocked to find out that Natsu was actually the Natsu that her dad always making fun of at home-

"Ouch!" Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell on the floor, "Damn it."

I look up and saw- Oh!

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my God, Lulu. I am so sorry, I didn't see you. Here, let me help."

The lady I just bumped into lends me her hands; what is she doing here?

"Thanks Karen." I said embarrassingly.

"No problem sugar." She smiles, "So where is my Freedie?"

Karen Lilica, same age as Freed; she goes to same school as Freed and not to forget Cana also. She has green hair; it's gorgeous, better than Freed. Her personalities are a little narcissist plus sadistic sometimes-

And she is also in love with Freed; for real.

"He's out." Cana cut me off, great- now what.

"Cana Alberona; what a shocker seeing you here." Karen replied sarcastically.

Newsflash, they're both enemies since high school. According to Freed, it was a girl thing- Cana was the captain of the cheerleading squad while Karen is the school's vice president; they're both very popular back then.

"Karen Lilica, the bitch from Pegasus High is coming here to see the loser of Pegasus High; wow, interesting but why?" She asked.

I can't help but laugh when I heard Cana said Freed is the 'loser' of Pegasus High; it was true though. Poor guy-

I know I should just leave these two alone but damn it, I want to know their stories so bad. So I excused myself silently without them noticing me; hiding around the book's cabinet, I pretended to be busy arranging some books when I am actually not; my focuses was on those two women.

Freed always said eavesdropping is bad but this is about him; my one and only annoying brother that I love, so for the sake of him; I have to listen everything-

"I'm not the only bitch from Pegasus you know." She said smirking.

"Whatever, Freed's not here and as you can see, we're busy so we would appreciate it if you leave." Oh way to go Cana, sent that lady-in-green away-

"Oh come on darling, I just got here. By the way, you're not the boss in here." Ouch, that burns. I can see Cana was steamed, really steamed with that.

"I'm curious though, what is your relationship with 'Freedie'?" Cana emphasized the word 'Freedie' with her hands.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't." Cana answered as quickly as a lightning bolt.

"You do care, everybody knows that." Karen said as she slump herself on the couch nearby that we prepared for the customers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cana asked standing in front of Karen with both hands on her hips.

"It means you're in denial Cana. Just give up on him will ya?"

"Last time I remembered; you hated Freed- you despised him at school." Cana said proudly and smirking but that didn't work on Karen as she is smirking back.

"Then what about you?" She crosses her legs looking very confident glaring at Cana, "You rejected him at prom in front of everybody."

"I did not, I was with Bacchus that time and Freed came with fatty Risley Law- I can't just be a bitch and let Risley dance alone-."

Oh, this intense- what if all of the sudden, the women decides to have a cat-bitch fight and the store will be ruined and then Freed will cut off my allowances and I can't-

My allowances, I have to do something-

"Whatever but you still rejected him your whole life?" Karen replied back, "The whole school knows that Freed likes you except you- how dumb can you be Cana?"

"Excuse me?" Cana pulled Karen up by the collar- Oh this is where I should stop-

"Ladies, please for the love of Freed. Stop this." I stand between those two and then I just realized that I'm shorter than them; Cana and Karen were surprisingly really tall.

"Stay back Lucy, this is going to get ugly." Cana said as she pushes me to the side making me fall on the couch.

"Yeah, just like your face!" Karen yelled after forcibly grabbing Cana's hair.

"You bitch!" Cana screamed.

Oh God, now what-

"Phone!" I yelled, looking for my phone, "Damn it, where did I put it!"

Karen and Cana already struggling on the floor, both had their hands on each of their hairs; screaming and cursing- Cana even accidentally kick my legs making me fall on the floor, "Cana, that's my legs!" I screamed-

"I always hated you and your stupid cheerleading talks!" Karen yelled as she pull Cana's beautiful hair.

"Oh yeah, I hated you more with your stupid talks about making changes at school!" Cana repeatedly hitting Karen's arm-

"I'm back! What is going on here?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Freed!" I run to my brother and hug him, "I'm so glad you're here- those two are crazy!" I yelled-

"Is this a bad time?" A lady with beautiful long white hair suddenly walks in, standing behind Freed. She was gorgeous; she looks amazing with her stylish outfits and she seems familiar too? Where have I seen her before?

Karen and Cana abruptly stop their fight after seeing their favorite man; Freed walks in. Both were embarrassed as they are trying to fix their crumpled clothe and most importantly fixing their messy hair.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" Freed asked shockingly, also looking a little bit nervous especially when Cana is glaring at him.

"Who the hell is she?" Karen pointed her finger at the lady with white hair who then smiles angelic-ly linking her arms onto Freed-

"Ladies, I want to you to meet Mirajane." Freed said nervously, "A friend I met at some book club."

Both Karen and Cana were super steamed glaring to Mirajane's direction who seems unaffected at all. She even giggles at them making Freed more nervous than he already is.

"Mirajane, this is Karen and Cana; both are friends of mine from high school." He said awkwardly, "And this is my sister Lucy." He pulled me close, "The one that I always telling you about."

"Hi, it's really nice-." I was cut off when Cana decides to pull me to the side, "The one that always telling about?" Cana said sarcastically to Freed.

Oh dear God. He is so dead-

.

.

.

.

.

"Who the hell is she Freed?"

"Who? Mirajane?"

"Yeah!"

"She is just a friend; why are you so mad?"

"How come you didn't tell me that you and Karen were friend? Freedie? Seriously?"

"You didn't answer my question and Freedie sounds kind of cute don't you think."

"You hated Karen! Why is she hanging out here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Remember that she always teased you back in high school?"

"You did the same to me Cana!"

"That's different. I'm your crush."

"So you're telling me that it is okay for me to get teased by someone I like?"

"Yeah. No! What I meant was- Okay I don't know!"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No! I'm just mad. That's all."

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn it Freed, say it louder." I hissed, standing closely near the door trying to hear what they're talking about.

After Karen and Mirajane left, Cana was so pissed at Freed; she even locked herself up at the storeroom. She is so adorable-

Maybe Karen was right after all; Cana is too in-denial, why can't she just admitted it that she love Freed. I know Freed was waiting for her to say the three words first, that's why he always playing a little hard-to-get with her; he secretly told me that he wanted Cana to be the one who confessed first instead of him-

"What are we listening to?"

"Shut it."

"I want to hear it too."

"Natsu, shut up! And could you please move a little!"

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry for neglecting this story; I was too caught up with my StiLu's story and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I want to focus on my favourite couple; Freed and Cana first and I promise there will be more NaLu after this and so is LoLu.

So anyway, thank you readers- I love you guys.

With Love,

MissAMira


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Natsu.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"Erik! Have you seen Gray?"

"Nope."

"I've been looking-."

"Nope."

"Can you-."

"Nope."

"Fine!"

.

.

"Midnight! Did you know where Gray is?"

"I have no idea."

"Dude, quit sleeping around!"

"Fuck off! You're not my dad!"

.

.

"Zeref!"

"W-What N-Natsu?"

"Have you seen Gray?"

"I-I d-don't k-know."

"Dude, chill out. I'm not trying to eat you, you know."

"L-Leave m-me a-alone d-demon!"

"What a weird kid."

.

.

"Racer! Have you seen Gray?"

"I thought I saw him going to the library."

"Thanks dude and stop running around the hallway. You're going to get into trouble with Erza later."

"Tch- that bitch can't catch me anyway."

.

.

"Daphne, where's Gray?"

"What am I, his mother?"

"I'm just asking since you're always here right?"

"Well, he just left few minutes ago. I heard he was talking on the phone about going to the gym."

"Damn it, I was there before."

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray you asshole!"

I walk straightforward to Gray and punch his face hitting it right on his nose making him fall on the floor; girls started to scream making everybody stop what they're doing.

"What the fuck Dragneel!" He yelled, holding his bleeding nose.

"You jerk! How could you do that to me?" I kick him on his legs, all the other kids who were hanging out at the gym already run away leaving just the two of us.

It's not like this is the first time; the fighting between me and Gray happened all the time until some of the teacher couldn't do anything about it; well, they're probably bored with it already.

"Did what?" He said while trying to stand up; still holding his nose.

"You fucking betrayed me!"

"Is this about me not telling you that I was going out with Loke last night?"

"No! This is about you- wait you're with Loke last night?" I asked shockingly.

How could he?

After everything that Loke did, he still hanging out with that douche bag?

"Okay, you're not supposed to know that." He muttered awkwardly.

"I can't believe you 'cheated' on me!" I pushed his shoulder, "You said that you're on my side."

"Well, he came by surprise and I was already on my way to 8island for dinner with my family- so we asked him to tag along."

"Oh My God!" I yelled dramatically, "You had dinners at 8island and didn't invite me? Instead you invited him?"

I feel violated and ten times betrayed; he picked Loke over me for dinner at 8island. How could he? He knew how much I love those foods at 8island. They made the best dish; better than mom's cook and one hundred percent sure better than dad's cook-

"Wait, if this is not about me and Loke then what is it?"

"I hate you!" I yelled at him, "I'm going to ask Erik to take me to 8island after this and you're not invited!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"How gay can you be Natsu?" He said making me cough; then I just realized how gay I am being right now.

"Well, I still hate you for not taking me to 8island." I replied awkwardly. "And for 'dating' that man-whore!"

"Then why the hell did you punch me?"

I help him walks to the nearby bench and we both sit on it; I think I hit him too hard; the bleeding wouldn't stop so I had to give him my handkerchief. He took it angrily and press it on his nose to stop the bleeding-

"Sorry about that." I tap his shoulder.

"Whatever man, I'm used to it." He said, "So. Are you going to explain why?"

"Why did you choose Lucy as your tutor for chemistry?" I asked embarrassedly; quit blushing idiot.

"So?"

"So?"

"So? She's not yours."

"She's my fiancée." I feel so hot right now; how come the gym is so damn hot?

"She's only tutoring me and you said it yourself; she's the best so that is why I asked for her help and she's cool with it."

What? How can she be so cool about that?

I thought she hated all the male populations here at the school; she once told me that she thinks all guys from the football team including me are nothing but a bunch of douche-bag. Since she's my fiancée whom my parent loves so much; I can't punch her for saying that. Damn it-

"You could have asked for Jellal or even Erza?" I said trying to convincing him for a change up; I can't let this stripper getting too close with my Luce.

My Luce? What the hell is going on with me? She is just Luce; my soon to be reliable best friend not my girl friend-

"Erza is too scary and strict. Jellal can't teach a shit, he's only good at learning stuff but not teaching it." He answered with a bored face, "And quit blushing idiot, your face is already pink as your hair."

"I'm not blushing!" I yelled, "It's hot in here." I said while fanning myself with my hand; face, please stop blushing.

"You know, I think Lucy is actually pretty cute." He said grinning mischievously, "If you don't want to married her; I'll do it. She's smart and I'm kind of smart too. I think we'll make a great couple don't-."

"Shut the fuck up!" I cut him off by punching his nose for the second time making him fall on the bench consciously.

Then I stood up, fixing my tie and started to walk away; If he ever thought about that kind of stuff again-

I am going to fucking murder him.

.

.

.

.

.

After school.

"Lucy! Oh Lucy!" I yelled trying to catch her attention.

Ever since I got back on the team, the others- my super popular awesome friend; wouldn't mind at all with me hanging out with Lucy even if she's the school number one 'loser'.

But the more I think about it; she's not the 'loser' here, she's the coolest since she's the smartest. I think the 'loser' is the rest of us who can't even get good grades. But, I didn't say that to my friend because they'll probably think I'm being delusional.

Whatever- I still think she's the most awesome person I have ever met. Although I really hate that stupid one sided pony tail she always did with her hair; why can't she just let her hair falls down? Don't tied it at all- I bet she looks more pretty that way-

What the fuck are you thinking Natsu Dragneel!

Stop that! Lucy is just a friend, nothing more-

"Natsu, are you going to stand there or- get out of the way!" Her yelling caught me by surprised.

"Sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my head, "Where are you heading? Let me take you there? Or we could hang out today?"

What is this, a pop-quiz; stop acting like an idiot, idiot!

"Sorry I have a 'date' with Fullbuster today." She replied with a bored tone, "Can you move out of the way!" She yelled pushing me to the side.

"W-What? W-What d-date?" Great, now I'm becoming like stuttered-Zeref.

(Car's honking)

Suddenly, a black Ferrari stop besides us; and it was that fucking perverted bastard Gray Fullbuster. He step out of his car dashingly making all of the other girls except Lucy squealing and fangirling over his stupid ugly looks-

"You're late." Lucy said glaring to Gray's direction.

"Sorry, I had to get my nose done." He said smirking at me as he gestured Lucy to step into the car.

I tried to stop them but my feet couldn't move and my mouth couldn't say anything; I stood there dumbfounded watching Gray's black Ferrari zooming out from the school's gate.

Then Erik came by standing beside me; linking his arm on mine trying to pulled me out of depression-

"Come one, I'll take you to 8island."

.

.

.

.

.

The Dragneel's Mansion.

.

.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick-."

"Hello?"

"Finally, where the hell have you been? I've been-."

"Natsu. It's Freed."

"W-What?"

Damn it, where the hell is Lucy. How come she didn't pick up her own phone?

"Good evening sir." Well played Natsu, "May I speak with Lucy?"

"She's at Levy's, they're having- stop it C-Cana!" Freed suddenly yelled squeakily.

"W-What?" I asked; I think I heard Cana's laughing voice over the phone- Oh, what is she doing over there with Lucy not being around at home-

"I'm s-sorry. I am kind of busy r-right n-now." He said stuttering; oh I get it.

"Urm, it's okay. You go do what you're doing." I said grinning but I don't think he can even see my face right now, "Have a nice 'night' you two."

Then I hung up on him- Damn lucky guy.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy."

.

.

.

.

.

The next day.

Magnolia High.

.

.

"Good morning Lucy!"

I greet her happily near her locker; leaning on to it, giving her my most famous boyish smiles that can makes any person out there melts-

"Get lost Natsu." She replied without even looking at me; what waste of smiles.

"How's your 'date' with Gray?"

I asked awkwardly while playing with my tie; not looking to her scary gaze- seriously, this girl can kill anyone just with one look with her eyes; that beautiful gorgeous brown eyed- stop it Natsu!

"Awesome, we had 'chemistry'." She answered; with that usual bored tone of hers.

"Well. That's wonderful. Hey I was thinking if we-."

Suddenly a girl was shouting my name; cutting me off, "Natsu!"

Damn it, can't you see I am in a middle of a conversation with my Lucy right now?

I turn around and it is none other than Lisanna-

"What?" I asked irritated.

She was shocked at first but then she giggles annoyingly; Lucy already gone to- I don't know where; probably heading to class already.

I sigh heavily glaring at Lisanna, this is all her fault-

"Here." Lisanna said as she handing me a flyer, "It's for our club upcoming drama; I'm the lead actress." She giggles- again.

Why the hell did she always giggles?

Did she actually think that is cute?

Maybe to some other guy but I think she looks stupid-

"Sorry, I'm busy." I hand her back the flyer, "Later."

Leaving her dejectedly-

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch break.

Lucy.

Got to find Lucy.

Now where is Lucy?

Oh, maybe she's with Levy; the girl with blue hair.

As I walk into the cafeteria, people started saying hi and hello to me; I replied happily to them- these people love me. I feel so powerful right now-

"Now where is Lucy- Oh there she is!" I said eagerly after seeing Lucy.

She was talking to Levy excitedly while eating her chocolate buns for lunch. Those two geeks probably discussing about something that normal people like me wouldn't understand.

I skip joyfully heading to her direction with big smiles plastered on my face- Maybe I look like a stupid kid right now but damn it, I don't care- I've been waiting for this since earlier morning-

"What the hell!"

Then I stop skipping in the middle of the cafeteria-

Why?

Because that man-whore Loke Evans suddenly took a seat right next to Lucy; slyly putting his arm over Lucy's shoulder. He even took a bite from her buns-

That is my buns- I'm the one who should eat it-

Now, I am no longer skipping joyfully instead stomping angrily to their direction; but all of the sudden Erik pulled me to the side-

"Get of me!" I yelled trying to let go of his grip.

"You don't want to cause a scene here." He hissed as he pushed to me sit on the chair.

I breathe in and out to compose myself; he's right- after getting kicked off, I shouldn't cause any more trouble-

"But he sits over there!" I said sadly, "I want to sits over there!"

Erik let out a sighed and then continuing eating his lunch; ignoring my total misery.

"There, there. It's okay sweetie." Gray said sarcastically rubbing my back.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to sits over there!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys. So Natsu is so totally in love with Lucy. I want to make him as the one who is going to chase after Lucy. It's always Lucy chasing him but let's get over with that.

I get the feelings that some of you really love Zeref; maybe I'll put him in on the next chapter and do you think I should have a little bit of GraLu in here?

Anyway, thank you lovely readers- I love you guys!

With Love,

MissAMira


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Lucy.**

Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, that is it."

"Uhuh."

"Did you get it?"

"Uhuh."

"Are you sure?"

"Uhuh."

"Gray?"

"Uhuh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Fullbuster!" I flick Gray's forehead making him jump on his seat.

"What the hell Lucy?"

"Can you please stop ogling at her?"

"W-What?"

Right now I am having one of my tutoring sessions with none other than Gray Fullbuster at the library.

It has been a week already that Gray's becoming my student much to Natsu's dismay-

Teaching Gray is much better than teaching Natsu or Zeref because Gray is actually very smart and intelligent for a super popular jock. I only need to guide him just a little bit not too much unlike Natsu the dumbass. It's fun having him as a student because he actually listens and studies- for real.

"If you like her so badly then go talk to her." I said.

"D-Do you know her?" Gray asked nervously.

"Yeah." I nodded, "That's Juvia Lockser, a transfer student from Phantom High." I pointed my finger at the girl whom Gray keeps checking out since last week.

"Phantom High? The delinquent school?" He said half yelling making the other kids glared at him.

"Yeah, so?"

The girl that Gray's ogling at is gorgeous; she has long wavy blue hair, same colour as Levy. She's taller too, I heard she's the new captain of the swimming team so she's probably got a great body-features.

Besides that, she was also nice and friendly; yesterday I kind of bumped into her- thanks to Natsu who keeps chasing me around the school. At first I thought Juvia's going to yelled at me or something because her gaze is super scary but instead she helps me up and we talk like for a second.

I really wanted to get to know her more and everything but then I remember I had to run away from a psycho who had pink hair-

"She's hot." Gray said not leaving his gaze from her, "Super hot."

"Go talk to her." I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I can't just talk to her; she's probably going to freak out." He muttered slowly, "I can be a very shy guy you know." He said shyly.

I can't help but giggles at him; causing him to blush as pink as Natsu's hair-

Who would have thought that Gray Fullbuster; one of Magnolia High popular guy is actually a very timid person especially to a girl that he likes.

"You know what? I'm going to help you." I said standing up.

"W-What?" He said shockingly, "Please don't do that." He hissed pulling my arm.

"Look Gray, think of it as a favor you're going to owe me later okay." I snatch my arm away from him and started heading to Juvia's direction.

Why am I doing this again?

Because I really like Gray as a student and as a friend also, so this is part of me being nice. Freed did say that I have to be nice to others plus I think he and Juvia could make a really cute couple-

"Hey Juvia." I tap her shoulder; she turns around facing me. She seems a little bit shocked seeing me.

Wow, Gray is right; she's hot for a high school girl. I mean, she's tall, perfect curves, porcelain skin and her eyes are gorgeous. No wonder he keeps staring at her-

"Lucy. Hey." She replied; smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I have something to tell you actually." Well played Lucy; I can be nice huh?

"Its okay, the book's getting bored already." She said putting the book back on the racks, "So, what is it?"

"You see my friend over there." I pointed my finger at Gray who pretended to look away blushing, "He thinks you pretty cute and he really wanted to be your friend."

Oh my God, I'm such a cupid. I feel proud with myself already. See that Freed- I am actually being nice to someone. I am going to brag about this to him later-

"Him. Gray Fullbuster?" Juvia said shockingly, "I guess he kind of cute too but."

"But?" I said; why, you don't like him? Please like him-

"I think his friend is much cuter." Juvia whispered in my ears closely.

"Oh. O-Okay. Which one?" I asked.

"The one with blond hair." She answered grinning mischievously.

So, who do I know a friend of Gray that has blond hair? Someone from the football team; wait- there's no one. Who have blond hair and is cute and a friend of Gray?

Who-

I was about to say something to her but she suddenly touching my hair clip by surprise-

"I like your hair clip, it's really cute." She said then slowly playing with my hair.

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly making her giggles.

"Aww, I like your watch. Is that vintage?" She grabs my hand swiftly and tenderly rubbing it-

Okay, this is super weird; a girl just touching my hand and giving me a seductive look- oh, now I get it.

"It's a gift from my brother." I said snatching my hand slowly from hers.

"It's gorgeous." She said smiling, "Hey, I have two tickets for this movie- a girl movie and I was wondering if you are free tonight? We could go together just girl with girl?" She asked; still had that seductive looks on her-

"I'm s-sorry; I just remembered I had to d-do something tonight." I slowly back away from her, "Oh look, I think I heard Gray's calling me. I h-have to go."

Turning myself away from her and just walks as fast as I could; ignoring her calls. Gray suddenly stood in front of me. He was about to say something but I grab his arm by surprise giving him the 'let's leave' looks-

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

.

.

.

.

.

After school.

The Justine's bookstore.

.

.

"Lulu, be a dear and wipe the window for me?"

"Fine."

.

.

This is suck; I should just stays at home and doing my homework or even checking my emails- but sadly I couldn't because I have to work. Even if I don't work, Freed won't let me stay at home alone. His over protective-ness is killing me sometimes.

"Stupid stains just get off already." I yelled wiping the store's glass windows.

"T-They don't u-understand y-you know." Someone muttered between the bushes nearby.

That's weird; since when did the bushes talks. I walk slowly around the bushes and then I saw a dark colored hair moving around suspiciously-

"Zeref! Get out from those bushes!"

"I-I am not Z-Zeref. I-I am just a n-normal person s-sitting in t-the bushes." He said.

I groan angrily grabbing Zeref alias the normal person sitting in the bushes by the hair making him shrieked in pain.

"You're the worst stalker ever." I said crossing both arms on my chest.

"I-I'm sorry. P-Please don't h-hate m-me." He pleaded and kneels in front of me making some bystanders giggles at us.

This is so embarrassing-

.

.

"Do you kids want some more ice cream?" Cana asked.

I shook my head at her and so is Zeref. After that scene he caused a while ago, I decides to pulled him into the bookstore-

Cana was so in love with Zeref; she couldn't stop teasing him and playfully pinching his cheeks making him scared by her and calling her a demon. Freed on the other hand was uncomfortably jealous by him for getting too much attention from Cana.

"If you wanted to see me; just talk to me like a normal person instead of stalking me." I said glaring at Zeref who already cowered behind Cana.

"Lucy, be nice." Cana said protectively hugging Zeref.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day.

Gray's house.

.

.

"Why am I here again?"

Its weekend, I got my day off, I was supposed to stay at home today but Gray surprisingly invited me to hang out at his place- I don't want to but he forced me by causing a scene; parking his black Ferrari in front of our house, honking non stop just so I get out of the house.

Now, I seriously hated him-

"Lucy, I need your help. Really need your help." He suddenly push me to sit on his bed with him kneeling in front of me.

"Okay?"

Gray's room is so much better than Natsu's room.

If Natsu is the messy type then Gray is the neat and tidy type of guy. His room was as huge as Natsu's room; the painting was ocean blue and on one side of the wall was decorated with picture frames of him and his family.

The room looks spacious, the furniture was all in white color and there's nothing messy about the room; not even a pile of books lying everywhere or clothe could be found in here. Everything is so damn clean. I always thought he could be like Natsu; a jock with a messy room but he is not-

"I want you to help me to get Juvia to like me." He said determinedly.

"That's all?" I asked, "You could just tell me that on the phone!"

"I don't have your number." He replied nonchalantly.

.

.

"You are a weirdo Gray."

Believe it or not, Gray is a very organized person; I can't believe he planned everything on how to get Juvia to like him. He even wrote all of his amazing plan on a piece of paper and pasted in on the wall. I couldn't help but laugh at his weird personalities, it was so damn amusing.

"I asked Daphne to do a background checking on Juvia. Hear this?" He said while holding a piece of paper sitting cross legs beside me on the bed.

"Woah, you did a research of her?"

"Yeah, just in case." He said it like it was the normal thing ever.

"Okay. So what about her?"

"Well, aside from her being a Phantom High student; she's an only child. Her family run a restaurant downtown- you and I are going to check on that later."

"Do I have to?" As much as I like him with Juvia; I really don't want to be part of him stalking her. I am so not Zeref.

"Of course. You don't have other choice. Plus, you're the only person who knows about me liking her so you have to."

"You are so going to owe me a lot later." I sighed looking at him.

"And the best part is- she never even had a boyfriend before." He yelled excitedly, "So we are going to make sure that I will be her first boyfriend."

And how the hell are we going to do that if she has no interest in a boy?

But I couldn't say that out loud to Gray because he looks so damn happy and- fuck, what the hell am I going to do?

Instead I give him a thumbs up, "Go Gray!"

"Oh I am so excited right now." He said slumping himself on his bed, "Hey Lucy, lets take a picture together." He pulled me by the arm making me fall lying besides him.

"Why?" I asked trying to get up but I couldn't as he strangle my legs with his.

"I am so happy right now that I am going to sent a picture of us on my my bed to Natsu." He answered excitedly, "Say cheese!"

.

.

I think we took about five pictures together and we even posed weirdly. Gray happily sending all those pictures to Natsu. Then a couple of minutes later my phone wont stop buzzing with Natsu calling and texting-

But I just ignore him because I was too busy thinking about what am I going to do with Gray and this whole Juvia situation.

Seriously; what am I going to do? Why do I have to be nice? This is why I should never be nice to people. I should never ever help him in the first place-

I walk around Gray's room thinking then all of the sudden; one of the picture frame on his cabinet caught my interest; it's a picture of Gray, Natsu, Loke, Erik and a guy with a spiky white hair lying on the beach-

"Hey Gray, who is this?" I asked lifting up the frame and pointing my finger at the unknown spiky hair dude.

"Oh, that's my cousin Lyon. Why? You know him?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I think I do."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, because I recently love LyLu (Lyon and Lucy), so I think I'm going to put Lyon in here. He's my new flavor of the month.

And Juvia is surprisingly a lesbian; I don't want to make her character as the clingy type of person with her Gray-sama this or Gray-sama that. She will speak like a normal person and yes she prefer girls than boys so poor Gray.

I promise there will be NaLu on the next chapter; pinky promise. Seriously.

Anyway, thank you for all the lovely readers who keep supporting me- I seriously love you guys.

With Love,

MissAMira


End file.
